Going Rogue
by rogueangel1988
Summary: AU, Rogue and Wolverine arrive at the Institute, Rogue runs again. Bad Summery, sorry.
1. Prolog

_**Prolog: **_

Suddenly the quite of the mansion was interrupted by a piercing scream that was worse then Siren's, and that was saying something considering Siren's mutation was glass-shattering screams. Every member of the X-Men was out of their respective beds faster then Quicksilver could run. And that was saying something considering his gift was to run faster then the speed of light, it would not surprise anyone if he ran faster than sound.

Standing outside the door were students of various ages just looking inside as a man yelled for some help, Storm looked inside the room to see the two new mutants. Wolverine was sitting on his bed looking fearfully at the girl who had been with him when Cyclops and she saved him. They still didn't quite know what her powers were.

Jean came up behind Storm with Cyclops, Scott Summers, right behind her. "Logan? What's going on?" No one noticed the three razor sharp claws protruding from Rogue's back until Jean flicked on the lights.

"Jean? Help her." Logan said never once looking away from Rogue's face. "I didn't know she was in here… Help her!"

Strom was confused by the slight smile on the girl's face. She looked down at the claws, up at Logan. She looked straight into Logan's eyes and whispered, "Breathe, this might hurt." Everyone couldn't understand why she was saying it to him, considering she was the one being impaled by the three claws. Her hand reached toward his face. And again she said quietly, "Breathe, I'll be okay. Just breathe."

Logan looked at her hand as it rested on his cheek, suddenly his whole body tensed and the claws slid out of her chest. The holes left gushed blood, staining her nightgown crimson. Then right before their eyes the holes closed up, there were no scars left, no marred skin. Rogue pulled her hand from Logan's cheek, Logan slumped over.

Rogue turned toward them. "Ah'm sorry. Ah…. Didn't mean to disturb ya'll." With that she ran from the room. All the mutants there just assumed she was just running to her room. Before any of them thought to follow, the Professor called for a meeting, in the med-bay so that Jean could watch over Logan.

With the students in bed, half and hour after the incident, Storm, Jean, Scott, and an awakened Logan, sat before the Professor. "It seems as though Rogue's mutation is to borrow another mutant's life force and powers through skin to skin contact."

"Hey, Chuck, it felt like she was killing me." Logan croaked thinking back to when Rogue first told him about her power_. When people touch me skin, bad things happen to them. _

"She could have, if she didn't let go when she did." The Professor said sadly looking at his X-Men, watching as they absorbed the information.

"She has unlimited potential…" Jean whispered looking fearfully around the room. "It's possible that, if she ever lived up to her name, she could easily over power us…"

As the five mutants mused on the possibility of Rogue going rogue, the young mutant slung her bag over her shoulder. Once again forced to flee, she didn't want to stick around to see the residents of the mansion in the morning, the fear. She was a freak among freaks. Always on the run.

Rogue. Looked back once, she had thought that maybe she could have had a good life there. But, a good life just was not in the cards for her. She headed west, she always wanted to see Hollywood. They would never know where to look for her, and her mental shields were so strong that they couldn't pin-point her location using Cerebro.

Before the sun came up, she was already over the New York State lines heading to a new life.

The mutant residents of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters could talk of nothing during breakfast other then the recounting of the incident last night to the ones who didn't see it for themselves.

They told how Rogue smiled down at the Wolverine as she was gasping for breath to live. How her white gown turned blood red as the claws left her. How her delicate features, framed by snow white hair in a forest of mahogany curls, reminding them of an angel, some said she was the Angel of Death. But others, who had met her and talked to her, had said that it was impossible that she was the Angel of Death.

All talked ceased when Wolverine himself entered the hall. There were side glances as the students tried to see what Rogue's touch did to him. He just growled at them and left.

No one really realized that Rogue was gone until dinner when Logan came back.

"Where is she?" He growled to the hall in general. He'd heard them that morning discussing the incident. He'd been looking for Rogue all day, she wasn't there. Finally after just getting stared at, he went to her room, her bag was gone. Rogue had run again.


	2. Chapter 1

Five years is a long time, you'd imagine an incident that happened five years before would be forgotten. But the story of Rogue stayed. It was told to every incoming mutant, some even said they'd seen her.

Jubilee, a mutant from San Francisco who joined the Institute one year after, swore that she'd once seen the girl they described. She said that the woman was just sitting on Pier 39 looking at Alcatraz. When John Allerdyce said that was impossible, Jubilee said that white hair on a twenty year old was odd enough to remember.

Most of the new mutants were amused, but didn't believe the story.

The X-Men on the other hand never forgot Rogue, they never stopped looking. Mainly because she was to powerful an enemy, but for Logan, he looked because she had reawakened in him his human nature. She was the first person he'd cared about in years. He needed to make sure that she was okay.

"Welcome to another year. I hope that you new students find Xavier's to be a wonderful learning arena for both you intellect and you mutant abilities." The Professor announced to the student body at the beginning of the year assembly. "And for you returning students, welcome home."

Leaning against the wall in the shadows, Logan watched the newer X-Men. Along with him, Storm, Jean, and Cyclops, there was Remy LeBeau- Gambit, Warren Worthington III- Angel, and Alex Summers- Havoc. Havoc also happened to be Scott's long lost brother.

Of the three men, Remy was the one who Logan watched the most, he was a self-proclaimed Prince of Thieves and King of Hearts. He was a menace if anyone bothered to ask Logan.

Suddenly, the Professor sat up a little straighter in his wheelchair when a red light started going of on his arm rest. "Sorry students, but I am going to have to cut this short. X-Men follow me."

Without any delay, the X-Men suited up and settled into the Situation Room waiting to be told what was going on. Charles Xavier wheeled into the room and looked at everyone present.

Storm, known also as Ororo Munroe, stood perfectly still. Looking every inch the weather goddess she was worshipped as in Africa. Smooth caramel skin contrasting with her pure white hair.

Cyclops, known as Scott Summers, sat in his chair arms folded. The light reflecting off of his ruby quartz visor, the only thing that stopped the energy released from his eyes thanks to his mutation. Brown hair cut military short, he was the 'Fearless Leader' of the team.

Jean Grey, Scott's wife, sat to his side looking calm and collected like always. Red hair secured in a pony tail at the back of her head to keep it out of the way. She was quietly scanning the room with her telepathy.

Remy LeBeau, Gambit, stood leaning carelessly against the wall, shuffling his cards. He always had cards. Head lowered, his auburn hair totally obscuring his face from view. He was itching to go blow something up.

Warren Worthington III, Angel, stretched his massive white wings. The blonde hair and blue eyes reinforced the image of an angel. The son of a billionaire, Warren grow up with pressure, with was no different. He was bored.

Alex Summers, Havoc, was slouched in his chair. Alex grew up on Hawaii, with his tanned skin, and sun bleached hair, he looked like a beach bum, but it was a front. Alex was aware of everything that happened around him.

Finally there was Logan, Wolverine, just standing by the door so he could leave quickly, with a cigar hanging from his mouth. The man had a certain disregard for rules. Former cage fighter, and all around grouch. Xavier was glad that Logan was on his side.

"X-Men, I have finally found Rogue." Xavier said looking first at Logan, then around the room. "She dropped her shields. I believe that she is ready to come back to us."

"Where is she Chuck?" Logan all but growled. He had never given hope up that Rogue would come back to them.

"Believe it or not, she's in New York…." Xavier started, then the security alarms for the grounds started going off. "Go see what that is."

Right in the middle of the grounds was a crater. All the students were pressed up against the front windows on all floors trying to watch what was going on. Suddenly, a figure shot up from the crater, and just floated there. The students saw the X-Men take up positions in front of the mansion hopefully to protect it.

The figure in the air turned slightly to look at the mansion. It's head just shook, before facing outward again.

Suddenly, a man flew out of the cloud. He had bright red hair and yelled at the X-Men, "Get inside, get inside now!!" Without waiting for the mutants to respond he shot inside.

"Logan, Jean, go find him!" Scott ordered pointing to the door.

As the dust settled, they noticed the figure was wearing a green outfit with white piping that included a cape with a hood. The figure was then surrounded with fire which they shot outward toward Magneto.

"This is not the end!" The Master of Magnetism bellowed before retreating. The figure lowered to the ground and turned to the X-Men.

Remy watched every move with fascination. When the figure lowered themselves to the ground and turned toward them, he heard Scott yell out.

"Who are you?"

The figure lifted it's hands, ever X-Men went to a defensive position. But they just pulled down their hood. There standing in front of them was, in Remy's opinion, an Angel. Delicate features, wide emerald eyes. Remy was in love.

"Scott, Ah'm disappointed in you. Ah woulda figured, that at least you would have remembered me." She spoke with a thick, sweet as honey accent.

Remy heard whispers coming from the students, they were all saying the same thing, "It's Rogue!"

"Rogue?" a strangled voice said from the door. It was Logan. Before the new comer could respond, she was wrapped into a giant bear hug by the burly Canadian.

"Ah've missed ya to Logan. But Ah'd like to breathe sometime soon." The woman said returning the man's hug. Remy's heart dropped, she was taken. "Can ya point me in the direct my erstwhile partner went?"

"Ya mean me?" A thick Scottish brogue asked from the door. "I always knew ya loved me, Anna."

"Nope, don't love you, your just fun in bed." The woman known as Rogue responded. Remy watched as the veteran X-Men's face's took on a confused look. "Do you guys think we can take this inside? And may change and get some food?"

"Sure." Scott said slightly stunned.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry, I forgot to add this I own absolutly nothing, Marvel does. I wish I did, but I don't. Please don't sue me.

To everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much, this is my first fanfic that I hav ever let anyone else read and you all make my day. Please continue to read and review. If you have and suggestions about anything, just send it to me, and I might consider it.

EnjoyRogueangel1988

Why had they all frozen when she had made that comment, there was something he was missing. And by the looks on Warren and Alex's face, he wasn't the only one. Remy sat watching the new arrivals, hoping against hope that the girl was not in any relationship.

The self-proclaimed King of Hearts, Remy had never once fallen in love. He'd broken millions of hearts in his life, but his was always protected. One look at this woman, and the ice had thawed, the King had found his Queen.

"Where have you been Rogue?" Jean asked watching the girl as she sat on the couch wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Her two-toned hair was left down, wildly curling.

"Ah've been around." Rogue answered cryptically, never once looking any of the X-Men in the eyes. "Ya know, fightin' the good fight and everything. But, I can't do this alone any more. We need more help." She nodded indicating the mutant sitting by her.

"I'm Sean Cassidy," The red head said thru his thick brogue. "They call me Banshee back home."

"When did you meet Rogue?" Logan growled, he wanted to know what she had been doing for the last five years.

"We met two and a half years ago, when we pulled her out of the labs." Sean said watching the group of mutants in the room. He noticed that they all had looked at the petite woman when he mentioned the labs.

Remy felt his heart constrict at the knowledge that Rogue had spent anytime in the labs, the labs had been popping up all around the world, and every single mutant the X-Men had saved from them in the last four years had all been touched slightly in the head. "So, chere, I have heard so much about you from the students."

"Why would the students talk about me?" Rogue asked looking at the veteran X-Men who all looked away refusing to met her eyes.

"They think of you as the Angel of Death, darlin'" Logan said watching _his_ girl take in that information. "You are a legend in these halls."

"Well, I guess some legends are true." Rogue said smoothly looking at Logan, "Ah am an angel of death. Ya'll don't know anything about me. Logan you only knew me for a day, five years ago."

"What do you mean?" Logan growled quietly. He really wanted to understand what was going on. Five years before he had found this little girl in some crap Canadian bar who looked like a little beaten puppy. He couldn't leave her on the side of the road, try as he might, one look into her eyes and his heart melted.

"Look, it's been a long day." Sean said looking from Rogue to Logan. He had noticed that as his partner had been talking, she'd started fidgeting. In normal people fidgeting didn't mean anything, but Rogue, she hadn't been normal since her mutation manifested, but she'd gotten worse since the labs. "Anna needs her rest."

"I'll take her to a room." Storm said standing up waiting for Rogue to stand up. When the two women left the room Remy noticed that never once did anyone really touch her except for the hug that she'd receive from Logan.

"Did we miss something?" Warren asked looking around indicated the three new X-Men.

"Rogue was here five years ago for one day," Xavier explained. "Rogue has unlimited power, she has the ability to absorb anyone's memories, abilities, and powers."

"She has the capacity to take us all out if she so desired." Jean added looking meaningfully at the men in the room. Her green eyes stopped on the stranger in their mist "How did you find her? We've never stopped looking for her."

"It was a crap shoot." Sean responded shrugging, "We had received some info from MI-5 that there was an underground mutant lab in the center of London. Where better to hide an illegal lab then in the middle of civilization? There was only one mutant left alive in that lab, the rest where dead, no sign of how they had died. Our doctors couldn't even find any reason why they were all dead. Little Anna there, she just babbled like mad for the first week we had her. Then, I don't even know." Sean just shook his head.

"What happened to her?" Remy question looking at the door as Strom re-entered. He had noticed all the attention that Sean had been paying to Rogue, it wasn't the type that lovers gave it was more like siblings. It was like Sean was trying to protect Rogue from something. Or maybe, he was trying to protect them from her.

"She couldn't really connect events with herself. She constantly switched personalities. We first assumed that she was just crazy, then after that first week, she started to be more coherent. Talking about you, the X-Men, and how you needed to be warned." Sean said shaking his head, "No one really believed her, we just went with the assumption that she was nuts, and that nothing she said could be taken seriously. It took our best doctors six months to get her to calm down enough that she was able to remember who we were. After that, she proved to us that she was a mutant to be reckoned with."

AN: Next chapter, Rogue's nightmare!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: DarkAngelmi818 and Nicki-hunny- Don't worry, I don't think I'm going to make this a ROMY, or a ROGAN. There's too many of those already. I don't know what the pairs will be, if any. For everyone else, thank you so much for the great reviews. 

Again, I don't anything but the Labs and some of the mutants in there. 

Enjoy this newest update. 

A little girl sat swinging her feet while sitting on a stationary swing. Pacing before her a majestic blue woman, the little girl could remember only two women in her life, the blue woman and her blind companion. She was happy.

"Remember Anna-Marie, it is always best to have a plausible lie ready for anything that might come up on a mission." Blue lady said. She'd been training the little girl since she'd arrived to live with her two years ago. Now the girl, she believed, was capable of pulling of the job by herself. Who would notice a 7 year old at a murder scene?

_Flash_

The little girl was now a teenager, she was sitting carelessly on a ledge that was 4 inches wide waiting for the signal. She looked over at the alley opening, a large teenage boy stood with his arms crossed. He was huge, and that was putting it mildly. He appeared as if he could give the Thing a run for his money.

A shadow appeared right below her. She jumped. Surprise was the best way to kill someone. She loved her job! Momma knew how to make her happiest.

_Flash_

_BANG_ the gun went off loudly next to her ear. She cringed; she hated weapons of any kind, knives, guns, batons, etc. She hated them all equally.

"Daughter, let's go! Now!" Blue lady yelled grabbing for the teenager. Her hand touched the girl's arm where her shirt had ripped.

Memories flowed from one to the other.

**My son, why did you have to be blue? Why couldn't you have been normal like your father? Humans must pay for what they have put me through.**

**"Raven, we need the girl. She has a huge part to play in the future. We need to make sure that we train her right. She can't be left unawares." Destiny cried out from her darkened study. Raven ran in to see a painting that Destiny had done. Sitting before the blind pre-cog was a portrait of a gorgeous woman, with wide emerald eyes and two distinctive white strips framing her face while the rest was dark mahogany hair. The woman was a sight to behold. **

**"Are you sure Irene, your positive that she's that one?" Raven said.**

She'd been used! The girl ran away from her only family.

_Flash_

Government officials stood drinking champagne as she was lowered into a vat of liquid. The scientist had drawn her skeleton on her skin, then without pain suppressors, they cut her open and started grafting hot adamentium to her bones. She screamed, but no one cared. She'd be their greatest achievement.

_Flash_

Cutting, blood, death, that's what her life had become. Ever since they'd found her in Santa Barbara, they just cut her open- or attempted to. But her invulnerable skin just wouldn't allow the knife to cut her. She'd watched other mutants get experimented on. Then the new mutant was put in the cell with the five of them.

Psych, Nymph, Dreamer, and Leap didn't want anything to do with her. The girl just sat by herself. Her unique hair done up into a high pony, her tattoo very obvious on her neck. The number 5425 was now inscribed on her forever; she had no name she was just another number to be experimented on.

Three weeks after the girl had shown up the joint experiments started, the guards would take her and another mutant, but only she's returned. Each time she was a little crazier then before. But the fire never left her eyes; if anything what ever the doctors were doing it was adding fuel to the fire.

Then it was her time. She never understood what was going on. The other girl was fighting something fierce- she was kicking and screaming up a storm. But the guards still managed to get her strapped down. The pull was immediate, it felt like she was being sucked through a straw; then there was nothing more it was all blackness, no substance, she was gone.

_Flash_

The screams ripped through the mansion, just like it did all those years before. Everyone was awakened, it was a scream of complete terror, it chilled even the hardest soul.

Scott was out of bed and out the door faster then ever before. His wife Jean, was right behind him. The scene was just like it was five years before, but this time, it was a female screaming. Scott noticed his brother and Remy standing on one side of the door with Storm and Warren on the other holding the students back. They were trying to get another look at the 'Angel of Death'.

The last X-Men to arrive was Logan, he tried to push his way in. "Come on Storm, I need to get in to my girl!"

"Logan you need to stop." Storm said softly, "You don't know what will happen if you go in there."

No one noticed Sean walk calmly up to the scene. "Excuse me." He said softly as he continued to walk toward the room. "Logan, believe me, _you_ don't want to wake her up."

Sean walked past the X-Men and flicked the light on. They witnessed the woman in there thrash about wrapping the white sheets around her like she was mummifying herself.

"Anna, you need to wake up." He called from by the door; Sean was making no move to get any closer to her than he needed to be. "Anna, come on baby. Come back to us."

The figure stopped writhing and the breathing became more even. The people in the hall noticed as bright emerald eyes opened wide looking around as if lost, "Sean! Where are we, this isn't home! Sean!"

The girl's body suddenly erupted in deep emerald flames, St John swore that he'd just found the woman of his dreams. His code name was Pyro, he had the ability to manipulate flames. And that woman was walking flames! He was in love- or at least lust.

"This is a lie!" Rogue bellowed, everything metal in the room started to levitate. The plants in the room grew larger and more threatening, as if to protect the woman.

"Anna, stop. You are among friends." Sean stated. He started motioning for Logan to join him just inside the room.

"Hey kid." Logan said holding his hands out to prove that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Logan?" The woman said looking at the two men in the room. The plants went back to normal and the metal dropped, some bouncing to the floor. Slowly the flames disappeared and an innocent smile appeared on her face. "You, know momma always told me that friends are never far from the mind and heart, and sometimes the body follows."

"Alright, everyone back to bed!" Scott stammered realizing that the event was over. "There's school in the morning."

As Logan turned to leave he over heard Rogue whisper to Sean, "Don't leave, I can't sleep by myself tonight- they might come back!"

Rogue sounds like a little child desperately trying to convince her father to let her sleep in her parent's room. Logan shook his head; he couldn't imagine what had been done to her in the labs that it would reduce _his_ little girl to a confused soul in need of guidance.

The next morning at breakfast was going to be interesting to say the least.

AN: Next, Rogue and the other students. More information of what happened in the Labs and who has Rogue looking for help.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry about the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me forever to write it. Enjoy

Logan woke up the next morning like he always did, at quarter to 4 in the morning. He liked to be the first one awake in the mornings and the last one to bed, that way he knew that everything was okay- nothing was wrong with his home. Walking- more like stalking- his way down the stairs he smelt coffee. Someone was awake before him.

Standing in the kitchen, like she'd never left, was Rogue, she had an apron wrapped around her tiny waist. Her hair was all up in a messy pony, a giant mass of curls. Obviously she didn't take the time to straighten it yet.

"Mornin' Logan," Rogue said without turning around, she just continued to cook whatever she was cooking for breakfast.

"Darlin'," Logan grunted. It was then that Rogue finally turned holding a plate with Spanish eggs- the exact type that Logan loved. "What are you doing awake?"

"I never lost you Logan." Rogue smiled, it was an angelic smile that caused her emerald eyes to twinkle sweetly.

"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked taking the plate from her to the table where she'd already set for the two of them. She'd obviously anticipated him joining her.

"I got you, and others, rolling around in my skull telling me what to do. Most of the time I try my best to ignore them- but never you, whenever you tell me something I listen, or at least now I do." Rogue answered cryptically, cleaning the dishes not once looking at him as she effectively told him she was schizophrenic due to her powers.

Before Logan could respond, Sean Cassidy entered the kitchen. "Anna, here you are. Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry, Banshee, but I had to get up. Psych kept having this feeling." Rogue said as Sean made his way over to her side to give her a quick hug.

Jamie Marddox slowly opened his eyes. He felt like there was something he should remember about yesterday. But right now he was too hungry to try and figure it out. He quickly got dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and ran downstairs. When he entered the room he noticed that everyone else was already eating their breakfast. Jamie was always late for everything. There was one chair open and Jamie quickly ran to go get it, but he slipped and fell to the ground activating his powers. Suddenly there were three identical Jamie's sitting on the floor.

While everyone was laughing at him, Jamie noticed one of the newer mutants walk toward him. She looked crossly at the other mutants in the room. "Hey Sugar, it looks like there aren't enough chairs for all of you in here. How's about you follow me to the kitchen and we can have a nice breakfast there."

Every one of the students who had been laughing at him before now stared as the beautiful woman lead the three Jamie's into the kitchen.

"Damn," John muttered to Bobby Drake his best friend at the mansion. "How did the midget get the Goddess?"

"Um, it might be because we were laughing at him." Bobby responded reaching for some more cereal.

"So, sweetie, I'm Rogue," Rogue said as she put the apron back on. "What do ya want for breakfast?"

"I'm Jamie. You don't have to make me anything. It's not like laughing at me is a new occurrence." Jamie said as he watched the Southern Belle walked around looking for food. He noticed that the very front of her hair was pure white, just like Storms, but the rest was a dark brown and was wildly curly. The woman continued to prepare some more food for the young teenager. "You don't look like an Angel of Death to me."

Rogue turned slightly to see the younger mutant as he started to eat the pancakes she had made for him. She just smiled as him.

Jamie noticed Rogue tilt her head slightly to the side and her eyes slightly unfocused. "Oh, I love this song!"

"Um, there's no radio on…" Jamie said watching the woman now more carefully.

"I know that sugar, but I can hear all the frequencies, and sometimes I forget others can't." Rogue said smiling softly at him, "Don't worry, I may not be 100 percent any more, but I'm not crazy."

"Oh… What is your power?" Jamie asked, some mutants felt like this question was like asking a woman how old she is and not done. But Jamie really wanted to know.

"I've got many; I spent a few years in a FOH lab…" Jamie noticed her eyes started to water before she started speaking again, "But my natural power is absorption. Hey do you know where a piano is? I feel like playing."

Jamie nodded and led the woman to the music room.

Rogue followed Jamie into the music room and went straight to the piano. She'd played a little as a child, but it was really Nymph who was the concert pianist. It was one of the few things she didn't hate from her time in the Labs. The boy leading her around appeared to be thirteen, with thick brown hair and curious blue eyes. He reminded her of her son Joel._ Not my son, I don't have a son… do I?_

Sometime having multiple personalities in your head can have its problems.

"Here we are," Jamie said entering a room filled with various musical instruments. But what Rogue cared about was the white baby grand piano situated in the back corner of the room. "I don't think you should play the piano, its Storms and she's very protective of it."

"Don't you worry sugar, if Storm comes in, blame it on me." Rogue responded smiling at the young boy taking a seat on the matching bench.

The institute was filled with the sounds of Billie Joel's Root Beer Rag.

"Hey, you got a tattoo!" Jamie exclaimed, looking at the black bar code at the base of her skull completely in awe of it, but Rogue stopped playing the piano and looked at the teenager.

"Yeah, you know what it means?" Rogue answered. Her tone was particular; it wasn't something you'd expect from a 20 year old girl, who looked like she was enjoying life, but to a war vet, maybe even a war prisoner. She sounded dejected. Jamie just nodded, he didn't want to push his luck and make her mad at him. "It's a special tattoo. Very few mutants ever receive it. But it's not a good one. The FOH gave it to me one week after my capture when they figured out what I could do. My number do you see it?" Jamie nodded. "5425. That was my name for the three years I was there. For a while, it's what I believed I was called. Those three years, Jamie, I wouldn't wish on the worst person on Earth. The things they made me do, it was not a cake walk. So many people died because of me…"

"You know, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." Jamie said watching as one tear slipped from the corner of her left eye.

"Yes, I do." Rogue answered. "You have to know, if you wish to be my friend. You have to know what I've done. You called me the Angel of Death. I am. I can kill you with one touch, one simple twenty second touch. Something you do everyday and don't think twice about. In those three years, I touched over 75 people, most died. You know how earlier I told you I wasn't 100 there any more? I have them floating around in my mind. It's not pretty."

Jamie just looked at her. It appeared as though the thirteen year old was thinking over what Rogue had told him. "That's okay, your still my friend. You're the only one not to laugh at my accidental clones. You can't shake me now."


	6. Chapter 5

"Logan?" Banshee asked from behind the feral mutant. Banshee had heard of the X-Men before they had rescued Rogue, but it was afterwards that he learned more and more about them, especially Logan. It was his name that she screamed at the height of her nightmares, especially right after the rescue. It was with memories of him that calmed her more than any other. To her fractured mind he was family.

"What can I do for ya?" The Canadian turned the full force of his scowl onto the Irishman.

"I was wondering if you happened to see where Anna went, I haven't seen her since earlier. And after last night I'm worried about her." Banshee answered, constantly looking for the petite mutant.

"Her and the midget left, she said something about getting him something to eat…" Logan said before tilting his head to the side, like a dog when it's listening. "But now they're in the music room."

"The music room….?" Banshee was confused about why the girl he was charged to protect would be in the music room.

"What was that?" Logan asked as the new mutant turned and walked out of the room without another word.

"Just what was that about?" Remy asked as he slid gracefully into the recently vacated seat.

"Rogue." Logan grunted shortly, hoping that Remy would take that as a clue that he didn't wish to have a conversation. But, of course, it didn't work.

"So, you know this new fille?" Remy said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes." Logan grunted. He clearly didn't want to be talking, to Remy or about his girl to him. "And if you so much as look at her wrong, you will be a thief a little short on the jewels, got it?"

"Crystal clear, my Canadian friend," Remy replied before standing up and following Banshee's exit minutes before.

"Anna!" Banshee exclaimed walking into the music room seeing the object of his quest sitting before the baby grand talking to one of Xavier's students. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't go disappearing on me like that. I didn't know where you went."

Rogue looked up at Banshee with a slight smile and responded, "Sorry but Nymph needed to play…." Suddenly she got a far away gaze in her emerald eyes. The color suddenly was washed out to white.

"_The time of war fast approaches. The thief of souls will be taken while her watcher and the guards are otherwise occupied with the fast coming Apocalypse. Only the one immune can save her_."

Just as suddenly as her eyes changed they changed again. Jamie and Banshee were staring at the young woman, her emerald eyes looked at them both confused, "What? Do Ah have something on my face?"

"Anna, what was that? Was that a joke?" Banshee said harshly, ignoring the younger male in the room focusing on the girl, "Because if it was, it was just cruel."

"Sean?" Rogue questioned perplexed, "What are you talking about, I just told you that Nymph wanted to play the piano. Hey Jamie, are you training as a junior X-Men?"

"Yeah…. Oh, I'm late! I need to go get ready. You should come join us, it would be fun." Jamie said quickly throwing a quick smile over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.

"What do you think Sean? Should I go and train with them?" Rogue asked with such a little girl innocence that Sean couldn't stay mad at her.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. You haven't trained in a while." Sean said softly as Rogue was jogging out of the room before all the words were out of his mouth. "I'll just go and call home."

Today, the elder X-Men were going to be testing the younger mutant's fighting styles within the Danger Room by pairing them with an older X-Man to fight. Relaxing along the wall Bobby 'Iceman' Drake and John 'Pyro' Allerdryce were chatting with Kathryn 'Shadowcat' Pryde (but she preferred to go by Kitty) and Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee. Scott noticed that they were missing one of the younger mutants.

"Do any of you know where Multiple is?" Scott finally asked exasperated, looking back behind him toward the older X-Men for an answer when the juniors didn't look like they were going to answer.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry." Jamie 'Multiple' Marddox said as he slid into the Danger Room, but before Scott could reprimand him for being late, another voice added itself to the conversation.

"Dios mio! Jamie why'd we have to run?" the sultry southern voice of Rogue wafted into the room. "It's not like you weren't already late, what's another five minutes."

"Just get in here." Jamie said quietly out the door before turning back to Scott with a little shrug.

"So, let's kick some mutated booty, little buddy!" Rogue said throwing an arm around Jamie's shoulder as she stepped into the room. Once again she was wearing her green and white fighting leathers while the other mutants were wearing black leather with slight individual differences.

"Rogue, what are you doing here?" Logan growled, but what surprised the other mutants was the sweet smile that appeared on her face at Logan's tone.

"Sugah, Ah'm here to show ya'll the correct way to kick mutant booty. Then after that, someone is gonna be a nice little boy and buy me a beer. Cause, ya'll know that there is absolutely no beer within this whole place, and believe you me, Ah've looked." Rogue said sweetly towards Logan with a devil-may-care smile. And even the most paternal instincts within Logan were destroyed, just by one look. Then just as suddenly the sultry look was shattered as she turned toward Jamie again and her eyes sparkled with such innocence.

"Alright, first up, Bobby, you're going to fight Storm. When the rest of us are up in the control room, then you can start." Scott said as he herded everyone out of the DR and into the control room.

Remy watched as Rogue walked up to the control room whispering and laughing with Jaime. Remy noticed how earlier, when she was talking to Logan, how she went from sultry and sexy to innocent and carefree in less then a heartbeat. The girl was a mysterious enigma that needed to be figured out. As the junior X-Men went out individually to showcase their fighting styles Remy noticed that Rogue never once looked out the window to observe the other X-Men fighting. She would talk to anyone who would start up a conversation with her, but also when there was silence, Remy noticed that she never once sat still, she'd close her eyes and it would appear as though she was listening to something that no one else could hear. Finally, Kitty dragged herself in from her fight with Scott signifying that all the junior X-Men had gone, that just meant that Rogue was the only one yet to go.

"Alright, Rogue, show us what you got." Scott said as he took his seat behind the control panel. He punched in some stats into the computer to find the perfect foil to Rogue with the information that they had about Rogue, which wasn't much. There was a match. "Rogue and Remy go on…" Just as Scott was tell the two southerners to go into the DR the computer produce another name. "Logan, the DR computer says that Rogue matches both yours and Remy's fighting styles. So it will be you two against Rogue."

The two male mutants looked from Scott to each other to Rogue. "Well let's go boys! It's not like Ah'm getting any younger, and Ah'm so totally going to kick your collective bums." Without waiting for the two males to respond Rogue jogged out of the control room to the DR.

Rogue took up a relaxed position waiting for the two mutants to get ready. At first Rogue just watched the two watch her. When neither of them looked like they were going to move, Rogue cocked her head to the left, and liquefied. One second she was standing in front of them watching, than there was a puddle where she was standing. As they tried to understand what was going on the puddle moved. Behind the two men Rogue re-solidified, and executed a perfect round house kick to Logan's back.

As Logan went flying across the room, Remy turned pulling his bo stick from one of the many pockets in his trench coat. Extending the stick he brought it twirling around hoping to get her off center. But again the girl disappeared, but in a cloud of smoke this time instead of into water.

Logan came barreling back at Rogue thoughtless of who he was attacking anymore. He grabbed her around her waist and bodily lifted her from the ground, but before either could do anything about her momentary capture, she dissolved into shadows. They lost her into the shadows as neither could see her as she flitted from shadow to shadow.

Before a warning could be issued Logan felt a quick stabbing before he dropped temporarily out of commission. Remy jumped over Logan and tackled her. The two grappled for ten minutes on the floor until Rogue stilled. Remy paused wondering why she just gave up. Suddenly her head shot forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Remy would probably classify that kiss as the best he ever received in his life. But before he could think any farther, everything went black.

Logan sat up just in time to witness the kiss. Conflicting emotions warred in his mind, first was jealousy as he watched the man briefly return the kiss, and secondly rage from the thought that Remy liked it in any way.

Logan jumped at her and tackled her off of the unconscious Cajun. When Logan had her pinned the first thing he noticed where her eyes, no longer the gorgeous emerald eyes but the scarlet on black eyes of the wayward X-Men watched him.

"Hey, Logan, game over." Rogue said sweetly smiling up at him before giving him a peck on his cheek. The last thing Logan thought before blacking out was, illogically, wondering why she just kissed him on his cheek when Remy got a lip lock.

Walking back into the control room Rogue smirked at the dumbfounded looks from the assembled mutants as they realized as two of their best were lying motionless on the floor. "Don't ya'll worry- they should be waking up…." Rogue said tilting her head to the right, "Now."

The two picked themselves up off the floor and staggered into the room. They looked around making eye contact with every single mutant there and nonverbally threatened anyone who dared repeat what happened here to anyone.

"So…. Who's buying my beer?" Rogue asked with a grin, reclining in a chair next to Jamie, scarlet eyes watching the assembled mutants. But as they watched the colors bled out to white and Rogue's voice took on a cryptic edge, "_The thief of souls is the key. When the dark king holds control of the thief, he holds control of the future and the past. The watcher and the guard will be distracted at the crucial time; none should leave the thief alone…_" Then the normal emerald color returned to her eyes, "Come on, Ah need to get my drink on. There are only so many hours in the night that can be devoted to beer. And I plan to capitalize on all of them. Who ever wishes to go can meet me by the door in thirty minutes."

The X-Men were left in stunned silence as Rogue left. She didn't even appear to be aware of what she just did. Scott watched the doors swish shut. "So, who wants to explain to me what just happened?" Alex asked perplexed.

"I don't know. But I'll talk to you guys later, I need to get ready." Warren said taking a step towards the door, "I'm not passing this up, you realize that she just took down both Logan and Remy? And not to forget, she's hot! I'm going to treat her to the best night of her life… she just made mine."

"Hey, wait! You don't get her!" Alex yelled running after Warren.


	7. Chapter 6

The foray of Xavier's was filled with the elder X-Men, Scott and Jean decided that the rest of the mutants would need some supervision

The foray of Xavier's was filled with the elder X-Men, Scott and Jean decided that the rest of the mutants would need some supervision. The males were wearing what they believed was their best bar attire. Logan was wearing his typical jeans and flannel while Remy wore all black, a fitted shirt and baggy jeans, under his brown trench. Warren wore a pair of light blue jeans and a nice blazer that he used to hide his wings, while Alex wore a pair of dark jeans and a Hawaiian shirt over a white under shirt. Scott wore black jeans and a burgundy t-shirt that went well with his ruby quartz glasses, while Jean wore a simple black dress with three-quarter sleeves. Ororo stood talking to Logan wearing a pale blue dress that just skimmed the middle of her thighs.

"Where is she?" Logan grumbled to the weather witch. "It's been a half hour!"

"Chill down homme," Remy said watching the stairs, "There she is."

Coming down the stairs Rogue was wearing a pair of destroyed jeans with close-knit fishnet stockings covering the exposed portions of her legs, and an emerald corset top that had loosely flowing sleeves that sat just off the shoulder. The color of the sleeves was the same emerald green of the bodice, but as the sleeve got closer to her hands, they went to the deepest black. Her hair was left down in its natural ringlets that had that sultry siren vibe to it. While an emerald green choker with an emerald teardrop rested in the hollow of her throat finished off the whole look.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that she likes green," Alex whispered to Warren.

Rogue stepped off of the stairs and looked around. "So, ya'll ready to….". Before she could finish her sentence Rogue suddenly hid behind Remy.

Sean came walking into the room looking at his cell phone, "Hey, has anyone seen Anna, Bishop wants her to call him."

"Ah'm not here!" Rogue whispered into Remy's ear.

"Sorry, homme, haven't seen her." Remy told Sean.

At the exact same time that Remy said that, Scott answered that they were all going to the bar.

"Let me guess, Anna wishes to get her 'drink on'?" Sean said with a weary sigh.

"Come on Banshee, Ah seriously am in some need of fun! Please?! Ah'll call Bishop in the morning" Rogue whined looking over Remy's shoulder to peak at Sean. When it appeared that Sean wasn't going to budge, she make a last ditch effort, "Do you want to come as well? Ah mean you haven't been out and having fun in ages!"

It was the puppy dog look and the last bit that changed Sean's mind for him. "Fine, lets go."

Rogue squealed from behind Remy turning quickly towards the door and running outside, "So….. Who's driving?"

"Would you like to drive with Remy, chere?" Remy asked Rogue coming out behind her with the rest of the mutants following them out.

"That all depends on what Remy's driving; because you know, Rogue has to show up in style." Rogue responded without missing a beat.

"Then it's a good thing that Remy was planning on driving the bike." Remy answered smiling at her.

Remy and Rogue beat the rest of the X-Men to the bar. As they stood outside the entrance waiting for the others Remy noticed that Rogue was already starting to dance even though there was no music playing that they could hear.

"Chere, what are you dancin' to?" Remy finally asked her.

"The music…. It's everywhere." Rogue answered, "One of the many borrowed powers Ah possess, Ah can hear on all frequencies…."

Before he could respond, they were joined by everyone else.

Once inside Rogue went straight to the dance floor to finish what she started outside the bar. The music was pounding and the rhythms were overpowering. It was hard to just stand still while the beat was pounding everywhere around Xavier's mutants.

"Look at her, she's a natural." Warren mused to Alex as they watched Rogue dance over to the floor. "And I think it's only natural that she get the best partner here. Me."

"Dude, that's not cool, you know that I got more rhythm in my pinky finger then you, Moneybags." Alex said following Warren over to the floor.

"Those two are in for a world of hurt aren't they?" Scott surveyed the remaining mutants at the table.

"I wouldn't say that…" Ororo answered back, "She just might surprise us all."

"Especially considering her husband will be joining us tomorrow." Sean answered taking a drink of his coke. All five heads snapped to attention.

"What did you just say homme?" Remy asked incredulously, hoping that he heard him wrong when he mentioned the "h" word in association with the southern spitfire.

"Her husband, Lucas Bishop. The boss has decided that my partner should join us with whatever it is that Rogue thinks is coming." Sean answered looking around at them. "You all know Bishop; he's told me that you have had run-ins before. Did he not tell you the last time you saw each other that he was married?"

Scott continued to just stare at the Scots man while the others looked between the dancers on the floor. Warren and Alex both actually believed that they had a shot with the epigamic woman in their ranks.

On the floor, Rogue let loose. When she was a child living with Mystique and Irene she was classically trained in dance. Then as she got old she started to experiment with all different forms of dance. Dance was a way for the teenager to escape from everything that her mothers were putting her through. She could get lost, and forget that she was a mutant and that her mothers were terrorists, training her to be the perfect little terrorist.

Looking behind her she saw Alex, while in front of her was Warren. They both were very sweet if not a little naïve. They still believed that Xavier's dream had a chance. That if they tried hard enough, human would begin to except mutants and stop prosecuting them. But Rogue knew better, she's seen all possibilities of the future, each one grimmer then the one before. There was a small chance that the X-Men had a possibility at achieving the dream.

"Hey boys, Ah'm a touch thirsty. Gonna get a drink." Rogue said to the other two X-Men. Walking, more like swaying, to the table she noticed that every single mutant, but Sean, was watching her approach with a dumbfounded look on their faces. "Hey, what's up with them?"

"I told them about Bishop. He's coming out tomorrow." Sean answered not once looking at his charge. He didn't want to see her face when she realized that he had betrayed her trust and told one of her many secrets.

"What exactly did you tell them?" Rogue asked in a very cold and controlled voice.

"That your married, Chere." Remy finally was able to break out of his stupor. "Why didn't you tell us? Did you not trust us?"

"Trust you? Trust the same people who think that Ah'm gonna betray them, and attack them at any moment, just because Ah have the potential to take you all out without breaking a sweat? Ah read minds, Ah know exactly what you think of me." Rogue sneered at him, her voice losing all sweetness and taking on a menacing tone. "Ah've seen the future, something everyone seems to forget, Ah know what's going to happen. And there is nothing we can do about it." Her bright emeralds went straight to white, "_The guards and watchers are in disagreement; they can't focus on the thief. The age of Apocalypse if inevitable, unless the two immune learn to trust and the heart of the thief is given to the one to whom it belongs."_

"Anna, you need to stop doing that, it's starting to get slightly cryptic." Sean said testily.

"Doing what? Ah haven't done anything out of line in years." Rogue said focusing her blazing eyes onto her husband's partner. "You know what, Banshee, Ah'm glad that Lucas is coming, 'cause Ah just can't handle you people anymore. Constantly finding fault in Mystique's little girl, the spawn of terrorist."

Before the other mutants could respond she turned and delved back into to crowd. She disappeared into the dancing pulsating crowd.

"That could have gone a little better." Logan finally muttered.


	8. Chapter 7

The following morning the X-Men were still stuck on the secret that Sean let slip, so preoccupied with it that none fully registered what Rogue had said before she left. When they were ready to leave they couldn't find Rogue anywhere, Sean told them that she did that occasionally, when she got mad she'd sometimes disappear, and would reappear later.

"Are you sure that she's okay, that she's going to come back?" Ororo asked for what seemed like the fifth time that morning. Looking around at the other mutants.

"Yes, she's done this before, but not since she's been married. Command has stopped having personal interactions with her because of it. They normally give her assignments to either Bishop or myself." Banshee reiterated for the fifth time.

Remy had left the bar almost right after Rogue had disappeared, he knew that nothing good would ever come out of opening his heart for the possibility of love. Why would Rogue be any different than Belladonna?

Warren and Alex sat at the table constantly looking toward the door waiting for Rogue to enter. Neither cared that she was married mainly because she was entertaining.

Rogue had returned to the mansion right after her blow up at the team, and went directly to the gym. Just because she was an amalgam of many different people did not mean that she was not her mother's daughter at heart. Even after she learned the truth about why she was adopted to begin with and had run away, she couldn't help feeling the deep connection with the blue woman.

The one who had saved her from the orphanage, the one who gave her a name and cared about what happened to her. The one who taught her everything that she knows. Her mother might be a terrorist, but that doesn't make her guilty by association… sure she actively took part in some activities; Rogue never once took Magneto's side. She did it because she trusted her mother.

After hours of working out, Rogue left the gym heading to the kitchen. When she entered the room she noticed the team was there, along with Bishop.

"Morning Lucas." Rogue muttered as she walked to the table. Her husband turned at the sound of her voice. The man was an enigma, wrapped in yummy. He was from the future but lived now, it was all A leads to B leads to C leads to A. But with his lightly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes, Rogue could look at him tell the cows came home.

"Darling! The X-Men and I were just swapping war stories, mainly humiliating each other. But all in good fun." Bishop stated as he stood up and walked toward Rogue.

Remy watched the exchange between the two very closely. He still couldn't believe that she was married. But as Remy watched Lucas held her face between his hands and gave her a kiss. When he didn't pass out after ten seconds he had to ask, "Homme, why aren't you an the floor?"

"His immune." Sean answered from his seat next to the Southern mutant.

~~It's been forever I know, and sorry. I spent my entire summer out of the country and this semester has been super hard. But now it's done, and this story needed to be added to. So here you go, enjoy. Sorry it's so short. Rogueangel1988


End file.
